


Headcanon: Penny picks at her skin

by StuckInALoop



Series: Sasha's Headcanons [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Gen, Headcanon, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, marvel headcanon, stress habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInALoop/pseuds/StuckInALoop
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Sasha's Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Headcanon: Penny picks at her skin

Penny picks at the skin around her nails out of habit

it started when Ben died 

sometimes she doesn't realize she's doing it

sometimes she'll go really deep on accident making it bleed

when May sees her doing it she holds her hand 

When Tony finds out he asks May and whenever he sees her doing it he gives her something to tinker with or holds her hand

sometimes Penny will draw on herself instead of doing it

It started getting better

the after the snap it gets worse and she does it again worse this time

Sometimes it bleeds and she doesn't care

She starts picking at her arms

She tries stopping but she can't 

Tony finds out and gets worried

she promises she can stop

when Tony realizes she cant he gets her help

Penny starts drawing whenever she wants to pick at her skin

she has a wall in the cabin full of paintings she works on whenever she has the urge 


End file.
